warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Frozenfeather's Revenge
Frozenkit gazed pitifully at her mother who refused to let her suckle her milk. The tiny kit let out a hungry mewl. "Shut up! The other queens and kitskits are trying to sleep and suckle..." The word suckle rang through Frozenkit's ears. She was starving! Her brother, Jaykit had starved and her sister, Falconkit was weakened to death. Frozenkit wanted to live, so she stumbled over to another queen named Lightpool. Frozenkit was happy to taste warm, delicious milk as she began to sleep quietly. Frozenkit saw the other kits playing an apprentice game. She was 3 moons old, 3 more moons she would get a mentor, so she leaped into the game. "Can I play?" She mewled. "No, you'll get squished by the moss ball!" The first kit, named Foxkit growled. "Yeah!" Another named Wolfkit mewed. Frozenkit looked at her paws. They're right... I'm smaller than a newborn kit..''Frozenkit sadly padded away and chewed up a piece of moss and rolled it around, alone. She watched the other kits laugh and new every now and then by lifting her head up from the tiny moss ball. Frozenkit eventually grew tired and slept next to Lightpool, who cared for her when her mother, Cleardapple did not let her sleep next to her. Frozenkit was sad. Frozenkit felt Lightpool push her out of the nest. "You're five moons old, bye!" Lightpool hissed. Frozenkit didn't understand. If neither if her mothers wanted her and her father was never present, where would she sleep? She picked off a piece of moss and spreader it around. "I guess this is my nest now." She mewed. "Let all cats old enough the catch their own prey gather here beneath the highledge!" That was Flowerstar, the leader of the Clan. Frozenkit's heart raced as she stumbled to the leader. Although I'm only five moons, I'm becoming an apprentice today! ''Frozenkit could barely stand still. "This kit is plump and fat enough to become an apprentice. Frozenkit, will you follow the code?" Flowerstar for some reason spat. "Yes!" Frozenkit felt as of she would be blown away by the wind. "Okay, for now on until you become a warrior, you will be known as Frozenpaw. Your mentor will be Duskflower." Flowerstar meowed. Frozenpaw leaped to her mentor and Duskflower rested her head on her head, while Frozenpaw licked her shoulder. ''This should be great, Cleardapple will be so proud! '' But she was wrong. Cleardapple was in the nursery, grooming herself, as Frozenpaw padded to her joyfully. "I'm an apprentice!" Frozenpaw meowed. Cleardapple had rage in her eyes as her claw broke off from the scare. "Stupid, annoying kit!" Cleardapple sprang at Frozenpaw. The gray she-cat with white patches sprang away, as Cleardapple chased her until Frozenpaw felt the ground abandon her paws as she fell and hit her leg. And it hurt. Frozenpaw yowled in pain as a few cats tried to climb down using their claws. Duskflower leaped down and used to tail to land safely and licked Frozenpaw. "My leg is crushed! Help me please!" Frozenpaw felt as if she could faint. Sadly, she didn't. Her mentor pushed the rocks off of her crushed leg. "Ow!" Frozenpaw screeched. Her leg was twisted to one side, bleeding. "Marigoldfeather! Please, help me, Frozenpaw broke and twisted her leg!" Duskflower yowled. Before Frozenpaw could yowl, Marigoldfeather was around her with cobweb and whatever herbs that heal broken legs. "Who pushed her off?" Marigoldfeather asked. "I have no clue, but she can't walk on her crippled leg." Duskflower growled. Frozenpaw fidgeted her leg and kicked it up and down from pain. Frozenpaw woke up in the medicine den and her leg was completely white, covered in cobweb. It was sore, but no too painful. Her heart was shattered as she remembered her mother chase her down the path. ''I'm sick and tired of everyone treating me like this! I'm now some useless cripplepelt.. How am I any use? I swear I will get revenge on everyone who held me down and doubted me... ''